Your Faith In Me
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Turmoil fills Rory's upside down world. Too afraid to stay and too scared to leave, who can make everything make sense again? T/R, L/C
1. What About The Times You Lied To Me

Hi! Yep, another story from meee. *grins* Now that _Don't Say You Love Me_ is in very capable hands, I decided to end the torture of all the ideas in my mind and start another story. Im still working on _"I Cry Real Tears_ ".. that story is far from finished, so keep an eye out for updates to that one. Anyways, as usual from me, this is a future fic.. basically AU.. Im pretty confident that this hasn't been done before, but if it has, let me know so I can check that story out to make sure this one is purely original.  
  
Anyways.. I hope you enjoy this one.  
_  
Disclaimer :_ I own nothing but the plot and additional characters.  
  
_Feedback : _As always, much appreciated. And believe it or not, it does help me write faster :)  
  
_Pairings : _R/M (in the beginning), R/T, L/C  
  
_A/N 2 _: Before we start our new adventure here, I just want to warn you that this is not going to start off as a happy story. Its going to deal with a lot of dark issues that may offend some people. So Im just warning you now.. if domestic and physical violence bother you in any way, shape or form, read with caution. You may proceed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Your Faith In Me"_  
Chapter One**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_Stars Hollow -- January 4, 2009_  
  
  
"You're not going back there," Lorelai Gilmore protested, tears glistening in her eyes as she stared sadly at her eldest child and only daughter.  
  
Wiping the salty wetness from her cheeks, Rory shook her head and forced a smile onto her face. "I have to."  
  
Lorelai shook her head vehemently, tightening her grip on her arm. "No, Rory, Im not letting you. Not this time. You don't deserve this. I don't care if I have to strap you down and lock you in a closet, Im not letting you go back to him."  
  
"Its not up to you, Mom. He didn't mean it, I know he didn't..." Rory said, the look in her eyes betraying the forced confidence in her voice.  
  
"Dammit, Rory, that's what you said last time and it happened again. Do you know how hard it is for me to sit here and watch this happen? To open the front door to see you there, barely able to stand, covered in bruises and blood? This is twice its happened now, I refuse to let it happen to you again," Lorelai choked out, bursting into sobs at the last few words.  
  
Swallowing her tears, Rory twisted her arm from her mothers grasp and stood up. "I'm going back," she announced, her voice surprisingly strong.   
  
"No," Lorelai cried, reaching for Rory's arm again, but only getting air. The slam of the front door echoed heavily through the quiet house, and she wept in despair.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rory Gilmore sat in her car, parked in the driveway of the home she shared with her husband of a year and a half, staring up at the darkened house. She had met Michael Rowland while attending Harvard, they had sat next to one another in English Lit for two of their four years there and had become fast friends. She had found herself attracted to him right from the beginning, the kind of man she'd be proud to take home to her grandparents, but had still been involved with Dean during that time. Halfway through sophomore year, however, she and Dean had come to a mutual agreement that the long distance thing wasn't working for them and parted ways as friends. Not long after their breakup Michael had asked her out for dinner and proceeded to sweep her off her feet. They had married in the summer of 2007, after graduating from college.   
  
Initially they had taken up residence in Boston, both of them having found good jobs that they enjoyed within the city limits, but when her grandfather had suffered from a severe heart attack the previous summer, the decision to return to Connecticut was made. They had a good marriage, got along wonderfully, but something had changed in the last three months.  
  
It had been in the beginning of November, following the Halloween costume party they had attended together. She had been catching up with some old friends, people she hadn't seen in quite some time. Dean had been there and they had been happy to see each other again. He had married as well, two months prior and they had fun reminiscing of old times. She was to busy mingling among the throngs of Stars Hollow residents that she hadn't noticed the sudden change in Michael's demeanor. They had left late that night, in the wee morning hours of November first, and Rory had every intent on going straight to bed, but Michael had had other ideas. He had accused her of still being in love with Dean, accused her of running off to sleep with him when they had gone for a walk earlier that night. It wasn't true, of course, but the inane jealousy was there none-the-less. He had also been drinking, which hadn't helped. That had been the first time.  
  
That night had scared her, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt as though she had brought it on, that she deserved the slap across the face and the push into the wall. She hadn't gone to her mothers that night, but instead showed up on Paris' doorstep. Her high school foe turned friend had welcomed her in and there she had stayed for two days.  
  
When she had returned to their home, set on packing up some of her stuff and leaving him, Michael had apologized, looking so distraught and promised that it wouldn't happen again. And at that point, she had no reason to believe it would. She would just steer clear of Dean from now on. It was doable. And so she stayed.  
  
It wasn't until mid December that it had happened again. She had stayed late at work, trying to complete her article for the deadline. She had been unable to get ahold of him to let him know and when she had come home that night, he had been waiting, his eyes bloodshot from the alcohol and face red with rage. Again he had accused her of being with Dean, his fist coming closer to her face with each word. That night she had been beaten so badly she thought she was going to die. After he had finally passed out on the couch, Rory had snuck out of the house and somehow managed to get to her mothers house. Lorelai had been outraged, to say the least and would've marched straight out the door and over there if Christopher hadn't stopped her. Her father had demanded she call the police, have him arrested for domestic violence, but Rory just shook her head and asked if she could stay there for a few days. This time she hadn't found the strength to return for a week. And even with her firm intent on leaving him once and for all, she ended up staying, forgiving him when he promised he would get help and that it would never happen again.  
  
After that her relationship with her parents had become strained. Lorelai would only call her at work and no longer stopped by on the weekends with Rory's little brother, Adam. The only time she had seen them prior to tonight had been at Christmas at her grandparents house. Michael hadn't come, opting to spend the holidays with his family instead, but the tension in the room could've been cut with a knife.   
  
And then what had happened tonight. She had come home early from work, planning on making a decent meal for them to enjoy together when the phone had rang. It had been a woman, asking for Michael. Naturally the worst case scenario had come to her mind and she had been furious when he had come home. They had fought, verbally, until the words "Maybe I should've stayed with Dean" had slipped out and his hand had come into contact with her face for the third time. He hadn't been drunk this time and with wide, pain-filled eyes, she had grabbed her purse and stalked out of the house, seeking refuge from the only place she knew she could.   
  
But then she had somehow convinced herself that she had overreacted, that it was most likely that the woman who had called was just a colleague from work. And so, even though it killed her to leave her mother like that, she had come back home.  
  
And now she sat, staring up at the house. The windows were dark and she realized either he had gone to bed or headed out to the bar. Biting her lip, she slipped quietly from the car and walked inside.  
  
*****  
  
  
Yes, I know this is short. But I just wanted to give you guys the background of the events leading upto the stories present time. I also want to state that I am in no-way endorsing domestic violence. I have seen the effects of it and am writing this to the best of my knowledge.  
  
Also, this IS a Trory. I could never write anything else (tho I am starting to like Jess *hides*). And about it being a L/C.. Im a huge L/L fan, but I also love L/C.. and since all of my other stories are L/L or have the potential to become so.. I decided to try that L/C aspect.   
  
Anyways, that's it. The Trory isn't going to be for a lil bit.. so just hang tight.   
  
-- Shay 


	2. What About The Times You Said No One Wou...

_ Disclaimer_ : Same ol', same ol'. I own nothing but the products of my imagination.  
  
_Feedback _: Well, Im glad you guys are liking this so far. I think the updates shall come pretty fast for this story. So keep reviewing :)  
  
  
And now, onto chapter two...  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ "Your Faith In Me"_  
Chapter Two**  


  
  
  
  
Rory walked slowly and softly across the wooden floor, down the hall towards the bedroom she and Michael shared, her fingers tracing the outlines of the printed wallpaper. She had been so excited when they had bought the house, but now all it brought was pain. The energy in the house had changed. The love that was once there was now just a hole. Something had sucked it all out.  
  
Opening the door to the room, she stopped, taking notice of the faint figure of a person sitting on the edge of the bed. Swallowing hard, she continued on, stopping when she came to rest beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry," were the muffled words that came almost immediately and she expected them. "God, Rory, I'm so sorry."  
  
Biting her lower lip, Rory hesitantly lowered herself to sit next to him. "I'm sorry too," she whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
Michael lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. "I swear, it'll never happen --"  
  
"I know," she interrupted, silencing him with her finger pressed against his lips. "I know it won't happen again, because if it does, I won't come back. I can't keep living like this Michael. And if it happens again, you might as well sign your death certificate because my parents will not let you live."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Michael offered her a small smile. "I'll get help this time, I promise. And I won't drink anymore. You deserve better than this."  
  
Rory gently brushed a lock of hair away from his face. "Im holding you to that this time. If you haven't looked into it by next month, I'm going to have to leave. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"I understand," he confirmed, softly touching the bandage above her right eye. "I did that, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
******  
  
  
The next day Rory met up with Paris for lunch. Although alarmed by the bandage on her friends face, Paris said nothing. Once the two of them had ordered, they grabbed a booth in the back of the restaurant.  
  
"So, I ran into Louise yesterday," Paris commented, taking a sip of her lemonade.  
  
Rory smiled faintly as she stirred her coffee. "Really? How's she doing?"  
  
"She's fine. Anthony finally proposed, so I'd probably expect a wedding invitation sometime soon," she advised. "But anyway, I guess Madeline is getting a divorce."  
  
Dropping her spoon with a clank, Rory frowned. "Already? I thought she only married that guy a few months ago."  
  
Paris nodded. "She did. But supposedly this guy is in love with some other girl.. he only married her because she got pregnant."  
  
Rory shook her head in disgust. "Poor Madeline. Have you talked to her?"  
  
"Oh, she's fine. She's going to move back here sometime next month. Her brother offered to take her in, I guess."  
  
"Wow.. So, did you ever meet this guy? I mean he's gotta be a jerk to do that to someone like Madeline."  
  
At that question, Paris dropped her sandwich back onto the plate and glanced back up at Rory. "Umm.. actually, yeah. You remember Tristan DuGrey, right?"  
  
******  
  
Hehe. I know these chapters are reallllllllly short and you're probably confused.. but this is all setting the stage for the rest of the story. You will see. :) More soon!  
  
- Shay 


	3. What About All The Shit You've Done To M...

_Disclaimer_ : Nothing is mine, nope, not mine.   
  
_Feedback_ : Thank you people. So very kind, you are.  
  
Authors Note : Originally I was going to revolve this entire story around Rory and then bring the other elements in later, however my better half (hi you! hehe) demanded I inform people what Tristan's been up to since we last seen him (think Run Away, Little Boy).. So this chapter will explain that and answer whatever questions you may have had about the whole Madeline situation presented in the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
And btw, to the person who mentioned the last chapter was incredibly short.. I know and I intended that. This ones longer, promise :)  
  
One more note *sorry!* -- I don't know if Madeline has a last name on the show, so I just made one up. If one was given to her, let me know, Thanks!  
  
  
  


**_Your Faith In Me_  
Chapter Three  
**

  
  
  
  
  
Groaning, 24-year-old Tristan DuGrey wiped the sweat from his forehead with the towel that laid beside him and stood up. He was definitely not one to spend time in a sauna. Nodding to the other occupants of the unbearably hot room, he exited quickly, dressed and headed out into the bright, warm sunlight of southern California. His thoughts plagued him as he made his way to the parking lot of the Hidden Hills Country Club, where the valet promptly greeted him with his car.   
  
He was going to be a father. In less then five months there would be somebody in the world who would look to him for advice, someone who was entitled to his unwavering love and yet, he knew he couldn't give that. Hell, he couldn't even give it to the woman who was carrying the child.   
  
Madeline Stewart.. God, he couldn't even remember how long it was that he had known her. Since their early days at Chilton Elementary back in Hartford.. they had never really been friends, but when they had run into each other at a party shortly after he had moved to Los Angeles, it had been a welcome reunion. Just to have a familiar face was a great relief and they had spent lots of time together after, getting to know each other. Tristan had been surprised to find how much she had changed. No longer was she the bubbly, slightly air-headed girl he had known, but instead she was a confident, intellectual woman. They had gone out on a few dates, off and on through those few months until one night of complete drunkenness they had slept together. It had been a mistake, they both knew it, and vowed to not let it interfere with their friendship. That was short lived, however, and it all came crashing down a month later when she had informed him she was pregnant.  
  
To say that their parents had freaked out was an understatement. His parents, upon hearing his situation, had demanded that they marry. It was the proper thing to do, and the fact that the Stewart's were an influential family was an added bonus. They ignored Tristan's protests that he didn't love her and proceeded to plan the wedding. Three rushed weeks later, they had wed in a small, private ceremony at the very country club he had just left. And that's where the bigger problems started.  
  
They didn't love each other. That was obvious to the most ignorant of people. And being forced into the marriage took their toll, causing them to fight constantly. Madeline was seeing someone on the side, Tristan knew that, he had seen them together and he was surprised to find that it didn't bother him in the least. More than likely because while, physically, he was with no one, his heart belonged to someone else. Someone who had occupied his mind for the past seven years.   
  
So three months into the impromptu marriage, they had come to the agreement to have an annulment, much to the disapproval of their parents. Madeline was going back to Hartford to stay with her brother until the baby was born. He figured he'd probably go back too, when it was time for him to play the role of father. He didn't think he could give the child unconditional love, but he wasn't going to be an absentee father like his own had been. No child deserved that.  
  
And so now he sat, in the middle of rush hour traffic on the highway heading back into Los Angeles, these thoughts pounding through his brain. There was one dark side to all of this, going back to Hartford and the likes. Madeline was still friends with Paris and from what she had told him, Paris was friends with Rory Gilmore. And the prospect of seeing her again scared him. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. He was, after all, a DuGrey.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"What can I get for ya today, Tris?" The long legged blonde asked, popping her gum and seductively giving him the once over.   
  
Tristan grinned up at her. "The usual, Chrissy. You're looking good today, by the way."  
  
Chrissy, the waitress who worked at his everyday stop, smiled back coyly. "You think? How about we head across the street, then.." she said, nodding towards the motel across the way with her head.  
  
Chuckling, he shook his head. They did this everyday. "Alright, just let me eat first. Need my energy, you know."  
  
"Sure thang," Chrissy giggled, her eyes twinkling. "I'll get your order in. Mind if I sit with you on my break?"  
  
"Do I ever?" Tristan replied, his trademark smirk appearing.  
  
Chrissy gave him a knowing look at headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Once she was gone, Tristan sighed. As natural as it was to flirt or say provocative things to women.. his heart just wasn't in it as much as it once had been. Something had changed.  
  
He had changed.  
  
After leaving Chilton so many years ago, he had been sent off to Alvenwood Military School in the the lush green countryside of North Carolina. As much as he had hated going there, looking back he realized how much it had helped him. He had made friends, got good grades and graduated Salutatorian. From there he had gone on to Colorado State University, majoring in Finance-Real Estate and now was working his way up in one of the most prestigious real estate offices in southern California.   
  
And although he had had his fair share of women through the years, not one of them had come close to making him feel as he did during those days in the hallways of Chilton. There was only one person who could aggravate and intrigue him so much all at once. Rory.  
  
Mary.  
  
  
******  
  
Shoooooop.. oh yeah.. more soon. I swear. 


	4. What About That, What About That

_Disclaimer :_ If I ruled the world.. I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Only the plot and additional characters are mine. Im just borrowing the rest of them.  
  
_Authors Note _: I do this every chapter and I don't know why. Long winded I guess. Anyways, I apologize for the time jumps, but its necessary to get this story going and to bring the Troryness into it. This one should be semi-longish (for me at least. Bah).. so sit back and enjoy.. Hopefully you'll see where this is heading..  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Your Faith In Me**_  
**Chapter Four**  


  
  
  
  
  
_Early June, 2009 -- Hartford_  
  
  
  
  
  
Louise Grant stood, arms crossed, outside the delivery room, staring at the other familiar occupants of the room. Across from her sat Daniel Jr. and Samantha Stewart, Madeline's older brother and sister-in-law. Next to them were Daniel Sr and Kasmira Stewart, the parents of the two. Seated against the far wall, her eyes glued to the piece of paper she was currently huddled over intently, was Paris and separate from the rest of them, in a far corner, stood Tristan. Her eyes stopped when they collided with his. Tristan looked afraid. As abnormal as it seemed for that emotion to be illuminating from him, there it was none-the-less. His normally sparkling blue eyes were darkened and where it should've been white, only redness shown, indicating the strenuous and long flight he had taken early that morning to get to Hartford in time for this. Madeline had been in labor for nearly ten hours and now they were all stuck, just waiting. Finally taking pity on the being before her, Louise pushed herself away from the wall and headed on over to where Tristan resided.  
  
"You okay?" She asked and he cringed as soon as she opened her mouth.   
  
Nodding absently, he managed to give her a small smile. "Yeah, Im fine, thanks. I think Im going to go take a walk though. Standing here is driving me crazy."  
  
Louise returned the smile. "You want some company?"  
  
"Nah, I just need to clear my head. Call my cell if anything happens, will ya?"  
  
"Okay," Louise consented.  
  
"Thanks. See you later," Tristan said, heading off down the hall. Once out of view of everyone, he leaned up against the wall and let out a pent up breath. This day was going to be the death of him. It was one thing to know that sometime today he would officially be a father, but it was just killing him to have it prolonged like this. What the hell was taking so long? Forcing a pleasant smile at a passing nurse, he felt his short pockets for his cigarettes. Exhaling once he located them, he headed down to the main floor and situated himself outside the emergency room doors, where there were two other men also having a smoke. He jumped a little when an ambulance siren sounded and it rushed up to the door.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Lorelai cried, her entire body shaking as Christopher swung into the hospital parking lot. This could not be happening. Her daughter, her baby, her entire life could not be here. This all had to be a nightmare.  
  
Christopher, with a pale face, parked quickly and the three of them, himself, Lorelai and their son Adam exited the car and ran through the emergency room doors. There they were met by a nurse who informed them that they were to wait in the waiting room until the doctor had stabilized his patient and could come speak to them. And although Lorelai vehemently protested, they ended up sitting, in complete silence, both praying that there was a God.  
  
It had only been an hour since they had pulled up in front of the Rowland residence, Lorelai and Christopher intent on mending the broken ties with their daughter and to break the news that sometime early next year, she could expect to be a big sister once again. But that had not happened. As they stood outside the front door, the doorbell having been rung, Adam had taken notice of a thick dark liquid on the white door, right beneath the doorknob. That's all it had taken to freak the parents out and Christopher had gone around to the back of the house, throwing the lawn table there on the porch through the glass door. He had demanded Lorelai and Adam stay outside and had stormed through the house, nearly passing out when he had found his daughter, his precious Rory laying on the master bedroom floor, unconscious and covered in blood. Upon further inspection he realized that she had been hit over the head with something, as there was blood gushing from a wound on her forehead. At that point he had called 911 and now here they were, waiting for word on her condition. Lorelai was a nervous wreck and he wasn't doing much better. Six year old Adam wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but knew something was wrong with his sister.   
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan stood to the side as the ambulance's doors flew open and the attendants, along with the doctors and nurses who had come rushing out when the vehicle had arrived, rolled the person who laid inside out on the stretcher. As a natural human instinct, he watched as the began rolling her inside, when he caught sight of the victims face and his heart stopped. It had been seven years, but he'd be damned if he didn't recognize the woman.   
  
A few seconds later, a dark haired woman, a man and young kid came running in and without thinking he followed them in.   
  
  
******  
  
  
Lorelai looked up in surprise as a young man came to stand in front of them. Clad in a pair of jean shorts and a dark green polo shirt, it was obvious he wasn't a doctor. She was about to tell him to take a hike, but when she met his distraught blue eyes, she stopped.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, I know you don't know me, but you're Rory Gilmores mother, aren't you?" He questioned, his voice overcome with emotion.  
  
Lorelai nodded slightly. Who was this guy? She was about to ask when Christopher jumped in.  
  
"Im her father, who are you?" He demanded. Lorelai looked over at him in surprise. Never had she heard his voice so.. pained, for the lack of a better word.  
  
The young man rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I, uh, I used to go to school with her and I saw her come in.. is she going to be okay?"  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to respond, but an authoritive voice spoke before she got the chance. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayden?"  
  
The younger man forgotten as they turned to the doctor, Lorelai nodded and snuggled closer to Christopher. She barely noticed as the blonde took a seat next to Adam.  
  
"Im Dr. Riley," The man introduced as he pulled a chair up in front of them. He flashed them a smile before sighing.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Lorelai asked before another word could be uttered.  
  
Dr. Riley sighed again. "She'll be fine. Although I am quite curious as to her injuries. She's suffering from two broken ribs, a broken arm, a slight concussion and an extensive wound to her forehead. Now I am aware that she was picked up at home, so I have to conclude that this was not a car crash. In fact the injuries she's sustained are usually those found in domestic abuse cases. Has there been any cases of violence in her past?"  
  
Both parents let out a breath of relief before answering. There was a hesitation beforehand, however, and they exchanged looks before Christopher finally answered. "A few, yes. Her husband.. that son of a bitch.. Im going to kill him.."  
  
The doctor nodded in understanding. "I was afraid of such. You do understand that I am required by law to inform the authorities of this?"  
  
"Good." Lorelai spit out bitterly.   
  
"Im sure that the police will want to speak to you, but for now you can see your daughter if you wish." Dr. Riley announced, standing up. Lorelai and Christopher followed suit, but then Lorelai faltered.   
  
"I don't want Adam to see her like this," she said quietly, glancing at her son who was sitting on the floor, playing with the toys that were available. Christopher nodded and went to sit back down when the young man, whom neither had noticed was still there until then, spoke up.  
  
"I can stay with him, if you want. Im sure you both want to see her."  
  
Christopher hesitated. After all, this guy was a complete stranger. "I don't know.."  
  
The guy grinned slightly. "My ex wife is having a baby upstairs and Paris Gellar is there.. if you don't trust me, that is."  
  
At the mention of Paris the two relaxed and Christopher nodded. "Alright. We won't be too long."  
  
"Take as long as you want. She's your daughter,'" The guy said dismissively.   
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said gratefully, giving him a small smile.   
  
The guy nodded. "My pleasure. Go ahead, we'll be upstairs if you need us."  
  
*******  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun.. Is Rory really going to be okay? Where's Michael? What about Madeline and the baby? Staaaay tuneedd..  
  
  
And before I forget, all the chapter titles are taken from the song "What About" by Janet Jackson. I don't own that either. K.. til next time!  
  
-- Shay  



	5. What About The Times You Yelled At Me

**Title:** Your Faith In Me  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, if only I could say that I owned all GG related things. Life would be grand, wouldn't it? But alas.. I do not. *sigh*  
**Author:** Shay  
**Rating**: R with perhaps a bit of NC-17 violence  
**Spoilers**: Umm.. not sure. Anything through Season 2 is fair game though  
**Pairings:** R/M at first, L/C, T/R eventually  
**Archiving:** Go ahead. Just email me and let me know  
**Feedback:** Is much appreciated. Email: tlcforever@hotmail.com. IM: Shay52784  
  
_Authors Note:_ Yep, me rambling again. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. School started a few days after my last update and its been mad crazy (senior year can do that to ya :\) But anyways, here is the new chapter that will answer.. well, none of the questions, quite yet. I suck, I know..  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Your Faith In Me"  
Chapter Five**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With her eyes moist with unshed tears, Lorelai huddled into the crook of Christopher's comforting arm as they stepped into the hospital room that belonged to her Rory. The room wasn't any different from any other room in the cool, sterile hospital, but to Lorelai it looked as though it was a jail cell, keeping her daughter prisoner, foretelling the inevitable fate that this place was going to take her away from her parents, from her life. Choking back another round of sobs, she stopped just short of reaching the bed on which Rory laid. There were machines surrounding her, and Lorelai felt her heart drop as the thought that these machines, should one of them malfunction, could take her precious child with it. And machines.. they were so unreliable. How were they supposed to stand here and trust a stupid machine to keep Rory alive, to keep her heart beating, her blood flowing? Unwillingly, a cry escaped her throat and she turned, a hand over her mouth and tears pouring from her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed them all to go back to a point in time where things were still good, when Rory was still her little girl and they were all happy. A second later, she felt a sudden warmness settle over her and she opened her eyes to see Christopher's concerned eyes staring back at her.  
  
"You okay, Lor?"  
  
Mutely, Lorelai shook her head, the tears coming more and more steadily. A low moan left her body and she buried her face in her husbands shoulder.  
  
Christopher wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He knew, as much as this was killing him, to see his firstborn and only daughter laying on that bed, her face even more pale than it normally would be, it was even harder on Lorelai. She had been the one raising her all her life, the one who had brought her into the world, one that had been so uncertain and unsteady for so long. It had always been the two of them against the world, there was no telling how much this would, could and most likely was affecting Lorelai. "Shhh.. She's gonna be okay. You heard the doctor. She's going to pull through. And we're going to get that son of a bitch for what he did to our daughter. He's not going to get away with it this time. Not while Im still breathing."  
  
Still shaking slightly, Lorelai glanced up at his stern face, his eyes mirroring the own pain, heartbreak and utter and complete anger that hers portrayed. Slowly, almost hesitantly her hand came up and touched his cheek and she nodded. "I know.. I just.. why would someone do this to Rory? Why would anyone want to hurt my little girl? Especially someone who claimed to love her? I just don't understand."  
  
"I can't answer that," Christopher responded after a minute. "I can't, because I don't understand it either. But I swear to God, nobody is ever going to hurt her again. If anyone even so much as lays a hand on her, they're going to have to face me and probably the rest of Stars Hollow as well."  
  
Chuckling softly at the reminder of their hometowns over protectiveness of the now grown Rory, Lorelai let out a pent up sigh. "We can't let her go back to him this time, Chris..We can't."  
  
Tightening his hold on his wife, Christopher nodded. "We won't. The day she goes back to him is the day that there's no longer a breath in my body."  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a soft and weak sound.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
*******  
  
  
"You like cars, huh?" Tristan asked Adam, who was sitting on the floor in the maternity ward waiting room, playing with the toy cars they had for the children.  
  
Adam glanced up, a worried expression on his face. He nodded and then after a pause, asked. "Tristan, is my sissy going to be okay?"  
  
Tristan hesitated, not knowing the severity of Rory's condition and at the same time, not wanting to get the kids hopes up too high. "I don't know, Adam. She's pretty hurt. But the doctors here are really good and they'll make sure that they do their best to make her feel better."  
  
"I don't want Rory to die," Adam said quietly, hanging his head.  
  
For the first time in a very long time, Tristan felt the foreign emotion of compassion enter his heart and he squatted down next to the child. "Hey, buddy, Rory's not going to die, okay? It might take awhile, but she'll get better. You don't think she'd leave her little brother all alone, do ya?"  
  
At his words, Adam looked back up at Tristan, a tear escaping down his face. "Michael's mean." He said suddenly.  
  
Tristan faltered for a moment. Who was Michael? "Michael? Whose he?"  
  
"My Law'in-Brother."  
  
Law'in Brother? Completely at a loss for words, Tristan stared helplessly at the child for a moment, before a voice came up from behind.  
  
"Michael Rowland, formally of Cleveland, Ohio. Business major at Harvard. Rory's husband."  
  
Tristan and Adam simultaneously turned around to see Paris standing there, her arms crossed and a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Auntie!" Adam screeched, jumping up and hugging the woman's waist. Paris smiled slightly at this and hugged him back.  
  
"Hiya, Ads. What are you doing here?"  
  
Adams head drooped again and he shuffled his feet loudly. Paris, realizing she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, looked over at Tristan expectantly.  
  
Tristan sighed. "Rory had some kind of accident..I met her parents in the ER and they didn't want him to see her in that condition, so I offered to bring him up here and watch him for a bit."  
  
Paris looked at him confused. "They just let a complete stranger take their child? Somehow, I don't see Lorelai or Chris doing that."  
  
"Ah, no. I told them Madeline was up here and you were here and then they agreed."  
  
"Oh," Paris said. "So it happened again..." She muttered, more to herself then to anyone else, but Tristan overheard anyways.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it happened again'?" He questioned, tugging her arm and pulling her a bit further away from Adam.  
  
Paris eyed him curiously when she detected the worry and concern laced within his voice. Could he possibly still be on this pining for Rory gig? Lowering her voice, she gave him a weary look. "Michael Rowland.. I presume you've heard of him?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, his face looking confused. "No. Should I have?"  
  
"You remember when we were kids in Mrs. Malphys class and there was this one boy who used to come to school, covered in bruises and cuts all the time? And when the teachers started asking questions, he just disappeared?"  
  
"Umm," Tristan murmured, scratching his head in thought. "Sounds vaguely familiar, yeah."  
  
"That was Michael Rowland. His father was Arthur Rowland, of Mitchell Designs, Inc. After the child abuse accusations flew around Hartford, he packed up the family and moved to Ohio." Paris told him, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember now. But what's that have to do with Rory?"  
  
"I'm sure you've heard that certain things run in the family. It seems as though abuse is one of those things for the Rowland family."  
  
Tristan's mouth fell open and his face paled considerably. "Are you saying...?"  
  
Paris nodded sadly. "This isn't the first time its happened. I mean, if she's here, then obviously its worse then what happened before, but yeah, he hurts her.. a LOT."  
  
"Then why does she stay with him?" Tristan questioned. "I'd think someone as smart as Rory wouldn't stay in that situation."  
  
"I know, that's what I thought the first time it happened. She came and stayed with me for a few days and went back, swearing up and down she was going to go get some of her things and then go stay with her parents, but she went home and stayed there. I asked why she stayed, after the third time, back in January and she asked me why shouldn't she stay. They were married, they loved each other. He didn't mean to hurt her, she shouldn't have done this, shouldn't have said that. I think she thinks its her fault." Paris revealed, her eyes glistening with tears for her friend.  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed. "Wow.. Why the hell would anyone lay a hand on her? She's one of the sweetest, most caring people around."  
  
Paris just shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Okay, this is a LOT shorter than I had anticipated. I've already got the next chapter in the works though, so maybe, just maybe, there will be another update Sunday. If not, then next weekend for sure! Feed back please!  
  
  
--Shay 


	6. What About The Times I Cried

_Disclaimer :_ Me no own, you no sue. Sharing makes the world go 'round.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Good stuff.  
  
And Im soooooooo sorry that this took so long to get out. I won't babble, I just want to acknowledge what a few people have mentioned to me..  
  
I don't understand how people can say that Rory would never get into a situation like this. It IS possible. Sometimes, even the smartest and strongest of people can find themselves in situations they never imagined they would. I realize that maybe its a bit far-fetched, considering the series, but this IS fanfiction and it is an AU fic, which I stated on the first chapter, so naturally its not going to be exactly what one would expect. And now that I have thoroughly stated my opinion on that matter, I shall proceed. Enjoy!  
  
And umm.. one more thing. I know that Madeline's last name is Lynn/Linn however you want to spell it, but I didn't know when I started this story and Im too lazy to go back and edit it throughout, so Im leaving it as it is :)  
  
  
  


**"Your Faith In Me"**  
**Chapter Six**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory felt like she had just been run over repeatedly by a semi-truck. Her head was pounding, her limbs felt as though they were made of lead and she realized she couldn't feel her toes. Her eyes weren't cooperating with her will to open them, but the light from somewhere around her was burning into her lids. She could hear voices, a woman crying and a man with emotion dripping from every word he said. She couldn't understand them and she struggled to place their voices. She knew them, that much she understood, but couldn't quite figure out where from. Squinting her eyes, she managed to focus and they opened, and she looked around wildly for a second before finding the sources of the sounds. The man she didn't recognize but the woman meant something to her, but what? Staring at her intently for a minute, recollection came to her. Finding her voice, she croaked out one word.  
  
"Mom."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Lorelai spun around, having heard the raspy, whispered word her daughter had forced from her body. It was said so lowly and softly it was a miracle she heard it at all, but never doubt the connection between a mother and her child, especially if that mother is Lorelai. Biting her lip to keep back any other tears that possibly wanted out, she took a few steps towards the bed, managing a small smile for Rory's sake.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"  
  
Rory's eyes closed for a moment, but reopened a second later. "I don't know. Where am I?"  
  
Lorelai sat down on the bed next to her and gently took the one hand that wasn't attached to any machines. "You're in the hospital, sweetie."  
  
"Hospital?" Rory asked, confusion written on her face. "What happened?"  
  
At her question, Lorelai shot a look at Christopher, who stood at the foot of the bed, tears in his eyes as well. Looking back at the woman laying beside her, she shook her head. "Don't worry about that right now, sweetie. Get some rest, okay?"  
  
Rory sleepily nodded and laid her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. Brushing back a few tears that had broken free, Lorelai lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead and went over to Christopher, burying her head into his chest to muffle her sobs. And though his own body was wracking with their own, he held her close, silently praying to God that somehow, someway she would be okay, physically and mentally.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Tristan and Adam sat side by side, a cardboard checker board in between them, playing a random game of checkers. Though only six years old, Adam had an amazing skill at the game and was beating Tristan quite badly. Tristan didn't mind, it was keeping the kid calm, keeping him from asking questions that Tristan couldn't possibly know how to answer. Adam had just been crowned king when a nurse emerged from behind the delivery room doors. She caught Tristan's eye and motioned for him to come over to her.   
  
"I'll be right back," he whispered to Adam. Shooting a inquisitive glance over at Paris, she nodded that she would watch him and he made his way over to where the nurse and Madeline's family were standing. "Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly as he joined the group.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Everything is fine. Ms. Stewart is requesting that you all join her in her room. I think she has something to share with you," she winked and turned on her heel. "Follow me."  
  
The Stewart's followed the nurse closely, but Tristan was rooted in his place, his face pale and shaking slightly. He knew that someday this would be happening, that the life the two of them had created would come into the world, but all of a sudden the realization that it was here, that he was a father hit him like a speeding bullet.   
  
"Are you coming, Tristan?" Madeline's father called over his shoulder, when he noticed that the blonde wasn't moving.  
  
In a daze, Tristan managed a nod and swallowed hard before forcing his feet to move. He caught up to the group and gulped as they stopped outside the door of Madeline's hospital room. This was it, the moment of truth. The moment that was going to change his life forever. Despite the urge to turn and run, as far and as fast as he could, he took a deep breath before opening the door. The room was dimly lit, and Madeline was situated on a bed, smiling down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She looked up when the door opened and smiled even more brightly when she saw Tristan and her family standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good, you're here. Come in," she said, her voice showing the signs of stress she had been under for so many hours. But it was also chirpy, in a way that only Madeline can be.  
  
Hesitantly, Tristan took a step in the room. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gave her a tentative smile. "So.. how are you?"  
  
Madeline chuckled lightly. "Tired. Don't you want to meet your daughter?"  
  
Daughter. He had a daughter. The realization he had been hit with in the waiting room was nothing compared to this. Now it was real. There was a real human being that was going to be a part of his life until the day he died. Inhaling loudly, he bit his lip and took a few steps closer, until he was standing beside the bed. Madeline smiled up at him, shifting the child in her arms so he could see her clearly. Tristan gently sat down on the bed next to her and stared disbelievingly at the newborn. Wrapped in a soft pink blanket, she lay asleep, tufts of dark blonde hair springing from the top of her head. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around a section of the blanket and he was astonished. Never in his life had he seen something so amazing, so beautiful but at the same time, so unbelievably frightening.   
  
"She's so tiny," he whispered, reaching out to softly touch her little hand.  
  
"Didn't feel it coming out," Madeline giggled. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Somehow Tristan found himself nodding and his breath caught in his throat as Madeline placed her into his arms. Gazing at her, he smiled. Glancing over at Madeline, he cleared his throat. "So, what are we gonna name her?"  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Lorelai, Christopher, what the hell happened?" Emily Gilmore demanded as she and her husband, Richard came rushing up to the two of them, who were seated outside Rory's door as the doctor looked her over.   
  
Lorelai, still sobbing managed to get out, "He hurt my baby. That son of a bitch hurt my baby," she wailed.   
  
Richard's face went red with rage. "Where is he?" He demanded, waving his cane around wildly. His heart attack a year and a half ago had limited his walking ability slightly so now he sported a fine wooden cane.  
  
Christopher shook his head. "We don't know. He wasn't there when I found her and according to Mrs. Lewis, he hasn't been back since." He said, referring to the woman who lived across the street from Rory.  
  
"Have you talked to the police? You aren't going to just let this slip by like the other times, are you?" Emily inquired.  
  
"We spoke to them just a few minutes before you got here. They're looking for him." Christopher replied, raking a hand through his hair before sighing loudly.   
  
"Well -- " Richard started, but closed his mouth as the doctor emerged from the room.  
  
Lorelai and Christopher were immediately on their feet. "Is she okay?" Lorelai demanded, her face red from crying and creased with worry.  
  
The doctor sighed and motioned for them to sit back down. "Physically, she'll be fine. Her arm will heal and the cuts and bruises will fade to nothing, but Im more concerned about her mental well-being. I can't be sure. She's still under heavy medication, but Im afraid that there's a possibility she might have a slight case of amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" Lorelai squeaked, her eyes filling with tears again.  
  
"It is possible. I've seen it many times in cases like this and the bump she received on the head could make matters worse. I can't make a certain prognosis until the medication has worn off completely, but I'm asking you to keep it in mind while you're with her. If you notice that she has a hard time remembering things or doesn't recognize someone or something that there is no reason she shouldn't remember, let me know."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Richard asked as the doctor got up to leave.  
  
"For the time being, just surround her with people and things that play a big role in her life, family, friends and things that are important to her. If she doesn't remember something, gently inform her of who or what it is and why its important to her. That's all I can offer you until I know the extent of the problem."  
  
Richard nodded. "Thank you, doctor."  
  
Dr. Riley nodded. "I'll be back in an hour to check on her. You can go in now if you'd like."  
  
And with that the doctor left the family alone to digest the new news.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Hope this didn't suck too much. Let me know what you think!  
  
- Shay 


	7. You Wouldn't Even Hold Me

_Disclaimer :_ Im getting really sick of doing this every chapter. Its on the first 6, go back and re-read if you are suddenly harboring doubts that Im claiming ownership on anything.  
  
_Feedback :_ You all are too kind. Thank you much :)  
  
No a/n today :) Don't have a heart attack now. Just enjoy and **remember to review**!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Your Faith In Me  
Chapter Seven**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christopher gently shook Lorelai's half sleeping form. "Lor, wake up."  
  
"What? Is she okay?" Lorelai was suddenly wide eyed, staring at him in fear.  
  
"She's fine, Lor. But I think you should go home and get some sleep."  
  
"No," Lorelai firmly stated, giving a shake of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Christopher cupped his wife's face in his hand, a million emotions playing on his face, the most evident being determination. "You need sleep, Lor. And Adam should be in his bed, at home," he said, motioning towards where Adam was curled up on a chair. Lorelai glanced over at her son, her face working with tears.  
  
"I don't want her to be alone," she whispered.  
  
"She won't be alone, Lor. Your parents are here, Paris will be back in a little bit and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"I don't want to leave her, Chris. She's my daughter," Lorelai spat out, her face hardening into a glare.  
  
Christopher sighed and brushed away her tears. "I know, Lor. But she needs you to be strong for her right now and the only way you can be strong is if you get some sleep."  
  
Lorelai bit her lip and exhaled loudly. She didn't want to leave. Rory was _her_ daughter. True, she had half of Christopher in her as well, but she was still _her_ daughter. She had raised her all her life, nobody else but her. She had put food on the table, clothes on her back and a roof over her head. But he was right. She had to be strong and without sleep, she couldn't be the tower of strength Rory needed right now. "I won't go home, I'll go to my parents. Stars Hollow is too far away for me at the moment."  
  
"Just as long as you get some sleep and something to eat," Christopher replied, nodding. "You want me to carry him out to the car?"  
  
"Please," Lorelai said, standing and stretching, her face taken over by a yawn. Christopher stood as well, bundling Adam up as Lorelai informed her parents of the plan. They then also got up and announced they'd take them back to the house and try to get some sleep as well. They all agreed to meet back here first thing in the morning and after taking his son out to the car, Christopher returned to his place outside Rory's room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and jumped as they opened to a looming figure standing above him. After a moment he recognized them and narrowed his eyes. "Trying to kill me, Gellar?"  
  
Paris smiled slightly and sat down beside him. "So, pops.."  
  
"Please," Tristan protested the name, glancing over at her with darkened blue eyes. There were dark circles around them and his hair was even more tousled than usual.  
  
"Sorry. How does it feel? To be a father, I mean."  
  
Tristan yawned before answering. "I'm still kind of numb, to tell you the truth."  
  
Paris nodded understandingly and then her face darkened. "I just came from Rory's room..." She said, letting her voice trail off.  
  
Tristan was suddenly awake, "How is she?" He asked, his voice hushed with dread.  
  
"She'll be okay --" Tristan let out a sigh of relief. "-- But its going to take awhile. The doctors said she might have some amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" He echoed, his face paling.   
  
"Yeah.. We don't know for sure, the doctor gave her some heavy medication to help her sleep, so she's been out since he told her parents. Apparently she knew who Lorelai was, but she said she didn't seem to recognize her father."  
  
"Lorelai's her mom, right?"  
  
"Right. They're so close, its not surprising she remembered her."  
  
"Shit," Tristan cursed, running his hands through his hair, attempting to calm his nerves. "How's Adam holding up?"  
  
Paris grinned at the obvious affection in his voice. In the little time the two had spent together, they had clearly become buddies. "He's okay. Lorelai and Chris won't let him see Rory yet, not that I blame them. Seeing her all banged up like that would probably scare him, but he seems to be doing okay."  
  
Tristan glanced around and then back at Paris. "Um, do you think they'd let me see her?"  
  
"That's why I came up here," Paris nodded, standing up. "Come on, DuGrey."  
  
"Ookay," Tristan murmured, as he got up and followed her out of the waiting room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Christopher absentmindedly stirred the vending machine coffee he was holding, in attempt to fill his mind with anything other than worry. This was his fault. Completely his fault. He should've put his foot down and refused to let her return to him after the first time it had happened. He should've demanded she got to the police and if she still refused, gone to them himself. But damn, he had _liked_ Michael. He hadn't wanted to believe that he could be capable of hurting his daughter. But now look where they were. He had let his foolishness get in the way of doing what a father was supposed to do - protect his children. And he would never forgive himself. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't come back and talked Lorelai into giving him another chance. If he hadn't, Lorelai would've been adamant that Rory stay with her and if she had even tried to leave, she would've probably tied her to a chair and locked her in the attic. "God, please let her be okay. I know I've been less then perfect and haven't done anything to deserve you answering my prayers, but Rory is a good person. She doesn't deserve this. Please let her get through this and I swear that I'll never let my guard down again."  
  
Shaking his head, he gazed around, as if he had expected an answer and then rolled his eyes, chastising himself for even thinking that. The sound of footsteps woke him from his reverie and he glanced up sharply as Paris and the young man from earlier came around the corner. Paris gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?"  
  
"Back to Richard and Emily's to get some sleep," Christopher answered, his eyes taking in the presence of the young man. Had he said he used to go to school with Rory? Their eyes met and he found himself grinning in spite of himself. Extending his hand, he said. "I never got the chance to thank you for earlier. I appreciate it."  
  
Tristan took it, smiling slightly himself. "Ah, it was no problem. We had fun."  
  
Christopher nodded, "So I heard. I don't think we've been properly introduced, though. Christopher Hayden."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"DuGrey?" Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Any relation to Jonathan?"  
  
Tristan's face fell slightly, but he nodded. "My father."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
At that, Tristan laughed bitterly, "Yeah, me too."  
  
There was a few moments of silence, before Tristan spoke up again.  
  
"Would it.. uh, be okay if I went in?" He asked, nodding towards the door. Christopher hesitated for a second before he agreed.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan wasn't sure what he had expected as he entered the room in which Rory lay. He half wondered what the hell he was even doing here. He hadn't seen her since high school, and it wasn't like they'd even been friends during that time anyway. Swallowing the thoughts that were pounding through his head, he approached the bed, taking in all the machines connected to various parts of her body. Even with the bandage around her head, the cast on her arm and the bruises on her body, she was easily still the most beautiful thing he had even laid eyes on. Even with all she had endured, there was still an air of innocence about her. And he reveled in it. Pulling up a chair, he got as comfortable as possible and took her hand. He had always imagined being able to hold her hand, but in this scenario had never entered his thoughts.  
  
"Hey... Mary," he smirked and then grew serious again. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you even remember me, but I just wanted to see you, see how you're doing. I don't understand why you let this happen to yourself, but knowing you, Im sure you have your reasons.. I've thought about you a lot over the years and imagined how we'd run into each other again... I just never expected it to be like this. I know we've never really been friends, but I was hoping we could try now.. Im sure you've got plenty of friends, but one more can't hurt, right? You're gonna need as much help and support as you can get to get through this and I want to help. I'm sure you heard about Madeline and I from Paris... it was bound to happen eventually though, right? But maybe it was fate.. that she got pregnant and just happened to have gone into labor the day that this happened to you.. bringing us back into each others lives. But you should see her, our daughter. Caitlin Louise DuGrey. Louise insisted, you know how she is." Tristan paused, subconsciously bringing her hand to his cheek and pressing it there gently. "I should go, I haven't slept in two days, but I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing, okay? Maybe you'll even be awake then." He stood, placing a chaste kiss on her cool forehead. "Night, Rory."  
  
  
******  
  
Well.... that's all today, folks. Stay tuned..  
  
-- Shay 


	8. What About Those Things

Disclaimer : The plot is mine. It is, really. However, the characters aren't and neither is Stars Hollow. Those belong to the magnificent ASP.   
  
Feedback : Thanks for your comments, people. I appreciate it so much.  
  
Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I was going through my stories last night to decide which to update next and realized I hadn't written anything for this since October. Pathetic, I say. So here's my lame offering of the next chapter..  
  
  
  
  


**Your Faith In Me  
Chapter Eight**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
To be completely honest, Tristan didn't sleep one wink that night. His thoughts kept drifting from his newborn child to Rory, lying broken in her hospital bed. The images of Caitlin made him smile, the images of Rory made him cry. After tossing and turning for hours, he finally gave up and went to shower. The warm water heightened his senses and he stepped out much more alert and awake then he had been going in. Wrapping one of the large fluffy towels, complete with his name embroidered on it, around his taut waist, he padded back into the room he'd grown up in and collapsed back onto the bed. He laid there for awhile, staring at the ceiling, contemplating all of the events that led up to this moment. It was bizarre, the turns his life had taken recently. He was so lost in his thoughts, the shrill sounds of his alarm clock going off scared him half to death. Groaning, he hit the off button and got up to get dressed.  
  
  
******  
  
  
When Rory awoke that morning, she felt lost. The room was empty and for the life of her, she couldn't remember why she was here and why there was a large, intrusive cast secured around her arm. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wincing in pain when her hand came into contact with the large bruise that covered one side of her face. Reaching up to smooth her hair down, she was surprised to have met a thick wrapping of bandages around her head. Frowning, she came to the conclusion that she had been in some sort of accident, but it hurt her head too much to try and remember what the exact string of events were. Pushing herself into a sitting position, as best as she could with one arm, she let her gaze wander around the room. It was cool and sterile, machines beeping all around her. The lights were off, but a thin stream of sunlight was peaking through the small opening in the curtains. Off to the side was a large bouquet of flowers, all bright in color, and a sign proclaiming for her to get well soon. Squinting, she made out who it was from, the staff of the _Hartford Chronicle_, where she was currently employed and she smiled slightly. Of course it was from them, only the nut cases over there would send such a large and outrageous bunch of flowers. She was startled out of that thought when the door opened, revealing her mother standing there, with a styrofoam coffee cup in her hand. She smiled when she saw that she was awake.  
  
"How you feeling, babe?" Lorelai asked as she entered the room.   
  
Rory shrugged. "I'd feel better if I knew how I got here."  
  
Lorelai seemed to tense up at that, debating with herself. On one hand, the doctor had said to inform Rory of anything she couldn't remember, but on the other, the mother part of her that wanted to keep her children away from any hurt and pain, didn't want to reveal the horrible thing that had brought them to this place. However, it would probably be better if she heard it from her and not the police, who would be in that afternoon to speak with her. "Yeah, about that..."  
  
"What happened, Mom?" Rory asked firmly.  
  
Sighing, Lorelai settled down on the bed next to her daughter, taking her hand into hers. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this.."  
  
"Just tell me, _please_."  
  
"I'm trying, sweetie. It's just hard for me to have to tell you these things."  
  
Rory nodded her head, her face paling the slightest bit. "Just try."  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes for a second, collecting her thoughts. "You were brought in yesterday. Your father, brother and I came over to talk to you but there was no answer. Adam saw some blood on the door and with what's happened in the past,"  
  
"What's happened in the past?" Rory interrupted, confusion on her face.  
  
"You don't remember." Lorelai sighed, more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Remember what? Mom, please, tell me."  
  
Fighting to hold her tears at bay, Lorelai squeezed her daughters hand for a moment. "Your.. husband," she started, spitting out the word husband with extreme hatred, "for the past seven or eight months.. he's been hurting you."  
  
"Hurting me?" Rory asked, her voice almost inaudible.   
  
Lorelai nodded, a few wet droplets escaping her eyes. "Physically.. hurting you. He has a drinking problem and you wouldn't go to the police.."  
  
Rory's blue eyes looked empty, void of any type of emotion, her face seeming as if she were a million light years away. She was quiet for a second, wracking her mind for any recollection of what her mother had said. Dark images, as if she were seeing them through a haze, played through her head. Suddenly her gaze snapped back over to Lorelai, who was watching her worriedly. "I was going to leave him," she finally said softly. "His drinking had been getting worse, even though he promised to stop. So I was going to leave him while he was at work, but he came home early." She paused, choking back a sob. "I was packing my bags when he came into the bedroom and he wanted to know what I was doing. I told him I was leaving, that I couldn't take it anymore. He got really angry, saying that I was his wife, that I couldn't just leave him, we were married. He grabbed my arm," again Rory paused, glancing down at her broken arm, "and twisted it behind my back. I heard it break, it was this loud, sickening sound and it hurt so much and I remember trying to get away from him, I hit him, I know I did. But it just made him angrier and he threw me on the ground and I hit my head on the nightstand..."  
  
Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter, wiping the tears that had begun to escape her eyes a few seconds into her story. Rory, pausing in her retelling of the events that had landed her here, scooted down, resting her bandaged head in her mothers lap. Lorelai lovingly stroked her back, urging her to go on.  
  
"He kept hitting me, shaking my shoulders, yelling that he wasn't going to let me leave, that the only way I was getting out of that house was in a casket. I was so scared that he was going to kill me, his fists kept hitting my head, my body. When I tried to get up to run, he hit me in the head with the lamp... that's all I remember." Rory finished, looking up to see her mothers face dissolved in tears.  
  
Lorelai didn't respond right away, just hugged her daughter closer to her, murmuring words of comfort and love as she rocked the two of them back and forth. And that's just how Christopher found them, when he arrived ten minutes later.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan came jogging down the stairs later that day, intent on heading to the hospital. This plan came to a screeching halt as he ran right into his father, who was, it seemed, waiting for him in the foyer of the large estate.  
  
"Tristan, my office, now."  
  
Sighing, he followed his father, as requested, into the large room that served as his fathers home office. The decor was dark wood, outlined with a dark green. His father sat proudly at his desk, motioning for his son to sit. Tristan did so, surpressing the need to roll his eyes.  
  
"I understand that Madeline gave birth to a daughter yesterday."  
  
"Glad you noticed." Tristan muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Andrew DuGrey asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Now, I would like to speak about the proper way to go about raising this child."  
  
Tristan almost laughed out loud. His father was going to explain to him how to raise a kid? "What, leave it at home with a nanny while you go out and sleep with your secretary?"  
  
Andrew narrowed his eyes. "Tristan, I do not appreciate your sarcasm."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tristan shifted in the chair. "Well, excuse me, _Father_ . I just find it rather amusing that you, of all people, are going to give me tips on how to raise my daughter. Who, by the way has a name. Stop calling her 'that child'."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Andrew demanded, rising to his full height.  
  
Tristan stood as well, leaning over his fathers desk, glaring at him. "I think you know what I mean. Even if I'm not the best father the world has ever seen, I'll still better then you ever were." He shot at him, before straightening up. "Excuse me, I have to get to the hospital." And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked out the door, leaving his father fuming.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Bye," Rory echoed as she watched the two detectives who had just finished questioning her exited the room. Her head was beginning to throb again and she really wanted the doctor to appear to give her some more painkillers. Laying back on the pillow, she let her mind wander.. she remembered what had put her in the hospital, the horrifying fight she and Michael had had.. but anything more then that was fuzzy. She knew, from her mother and the man who she didn't remember, but had been introduced to her as her father, that she had been married for just about two years to a man she had met while attending Harvard. Apparently this wasn't the first time it had happened, far from it. She halfheartedly wondered why she had stayed with a man who drank and had abusive tendencies towards her, but couldn't remember for the life of her. Her thoughts were pushed aside when the door opened to a blonde woman, peering in at her.  
  
"Good, you're up," the woman said, slipping inside the room.  
  
Rory stared at her quizzically. "Um, hi."  
  
The woman's face softened as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Your mom said you might not remember me. I'm a friend of yours. Paris."  
  
Taking a moment to roll the somewhat familiar name around in her head, an image of the two, much younger, bickering back and forth while wearing what she remembered as her high school uniform, appeared. A smile formed on her lips and her blue eyes flickered with recognition. "Paris," she reaffirmed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think," Paris scoffed, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on her pants. "I'm here to see you."  
  
"Lucky me."  
  
"Watch it, I could just leave and go visit Madeline."  
  
"Madeline?" Rory questioned, a part of her beginning to feel extremely aggravated. Obviously, with the familiar way Paris had mentioned her, she knew this person, but she was starting to feel dumb, not being able to remember people she should.  
  
"She went to high school with us. She had a baby last night."  
  
"Oh," Rory mumbled, a vague male voice saying something about Madeline in her head. What the hell did that mean?  
  
  
******  
  
  
Tristan gazed down at the sleeping infant in his arms, a goofy grin on his face. This was amazing. It was scary as hell, he'd be the first to admit that, but it was so incredible. He had created this, this tiny, perfect being. The feeling was indescribable.   
  
"She's beautiful," a female voice commented from behind.   
  
He turned to see Paris approaching, stopping when she was standing next to him. He smirked at her. "Did you expect any less? I mean, she is my daughter."  
  
Paris rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Some things never change."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, admit it Gellar, you love it."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, DuGrey." Paris rebuked, though her expression was anything but harsh as she gently touched the newborns fine baby hair.  
  
"She is beautiful though, isn't she?"  
  
"She is," Paris agreed, stepping back so he could place baby Caitlin in the nursery bed.   
  
Tristan, as if by natural instinct, bent down and placed a kiss his daughters forehead before leading Paris out of the room. The two old friends walked in silence, heading downstairs to the cafeteria. After purchasing drinks, they sat comfortably across from each other at a table. Taking a sip of his water, he glanced over at her. "So, how's Rory doing?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound nonchalant about it. But as she always had, she saw right through it.  
  
"She's awake.. there's a lot she has problems remembering, but I think she'll be okay."  
  
"Good, I'm glad."  
  
Paris paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, I bet she wouldn't object to getting a visit from you. Especially now, since she can't remember what a jerk you were to her in high school."  
  
Tristan scowled at her. "I wasn't that bad."  
  
"Oh, please."  
  
"Okay, maybe I was an asshole," he conceded. "But I liked her and she didn't like me. I didn't know how to deal with that."  
  
"You _liked _her? Give me some credit, DuGrey. I know you're still pining for her. Pathetic."  
  
"I'm not pining for anyone," Tristan protested half heartedly.  
  
"Then why are you so worried about how she's doing?" Paris asked knowingly.  
  
"Because I'm a sympathetic being."  
  
Paris laughed out loud at that. "Right."  
  
Tristan sighed and shook his head. "Fine, so maybe I still have feelings for her. But I am not and have never been pining for her."  
  
"Whatever you say," Paris said, getting up. "I promised her I'd drop by again before I left. You coming?"  
  
It wasn't even a full second before Tristan was on his feet and dragging her out of the cafeteria, heading towards the elevators.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
Seemed like an okay place to stop for now. It won't everrr be that long before I update again. I don't know what the hell took me so long. Sorry!  
  
-- Shay  
  
ooh, and before I forget, everyone go join the GG fanfic fanlisting! ** www.after-tonight.net/hope **! Pleeease? :)  



End file.
